1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer system, and more particularly to a foldable picnic bagging system for organizing and carrying all necessary items for a full table set needed for picnic settings with style.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various organizers and carriers have been developed for many different purposes. Such examples include tool boxes for organizing and carrying ready-to-use tools specialized for different professions. With the aid of these organizers, people conduct their jobs and businesses with ease and efficiency.
For pleasurable activities outdoor living is popular. A meal served in the open and away, and in the wildness of natural views is generally relaxing, romantic and stimulating. But a picnic activity generally suffers in comforts by the limitations in carrying food supplies and table-wares. It adds to the enjoyment to have utensils, dishes and other customary items of style and fashion to set up a picnic setting. Having a readily available cover or tablecloth to spread, wine glasses to drink, napkins to use, at the desired site further adds to the convenience and enjoyment of the meal. For these added luxury style and fashion, it generally takes a great amount of effort in initiating and preparing for such an outdoor picnic eating.
It provides more efficiency and ease if picnic items can be organized and carried with a minimum of transportation difficulty. Picnic baskets and various containers permitting the storage of utensils and food items are the traditional means for transporting and carrying picnic items. However, these bulky containers are hardly efficient organizers, and also add weight to the already burdened picnic transportation, many times involving children and families.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient picnic organizer and carrier that is capable of carrying a full table set of items ready to be set up for a pleasurable meal for a group of people with fashion and style in the open of the wildness.